Second Release- Gai Nagareboshi vs. Nika
"SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Speeding forward with Shunpo, Hitsugaya attempts to cleave Nika in half. "Nuh-uh-uh." Wagging her finger at the child prodigy, Nika smirks and her Zanpakutō, Vectoriales appears in her hand. A pitch-black katana, Vectoriales is inscribed with the message "La Personae La Dio" across the blade. "Control, Vectoriales." Nika releases her Zanpakutō. With pink reiatsu surrounding her, the spiritual energy gathers and swirls around her. Shooting up into the sky, the deadly energy rains down upon her, and Vectoriales is disassembled in an instant. Merging with the Arrancar, Vectoriales takes the form of six pitch-black mechanical wings with several rotating gears and pistons that float behind her back. Her eyes turn a fierce, piercing red, and cross-shaped slits appear where her pupils would be. "…!!" Staring in terror at Nika's Resurrección, Hitsugaya quickly regains his composure. Grasping the blade of Hyōrinmaru, Hitsugaya utters the words, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru." With those words, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. This was Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Shikai. "Man, oh man...You're nothing compared to the last heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century." "Grr...Damn devil woman! People keep telling me that...What does it mean!?" "Ohohohohohohoho...Wouldn't you like to know!" "Shut up!" Hitsugaya leaps at Nika with Shunpo. Although his speed would be almost impossible to discern for anyone else, as he speeds past the Envoy of the Organic, she grabs him and slams him to the ground. "BAN-" Smash. With that, Nika stood on Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō, shattering it. No Bankai, no nothing. "H-How...!" "My Vectoriales, allows me to modify the vector values of anything I touch. And now..." The woman puts her foot on Hitsugaya's head. "I'm changing the vectors in my feet, allowing me to kick with twice the force!" After several minutes of sadistically stomping Hitsugaya, Nika spots Hikari, trembling. "Oh...?" Rushing over to the child, Nika attempts to crush her head, only to be tackled. "...!?" "G-Gai...?" Standing before Hikari was Gai Nagareboshi. Coughing up blood, Gai gives her a look of reassurance. "Gai, you shouldn't-" "Hikari. Take that kid and get outta here." "But-" "NOW!" Worried for Gai's safety, Hikari then runs off. Turning to Nika, Gai glares at the Arrancar. "How did you...!?" The woman turns to Gai, who begins to walk over to her with a fierce expression. It does not matter about how big the difference in power between them is, he will not give up. Hitsugaya looks up at Gai Nagareboshi. He thinks, how could someone like Nagareboshi hold a candle to her? "Hey, you-" Gai looks over at Hitsugaya. His eyes were fierce, and the tone he repeated his words in was equally intimidating. "GO!" Hikari thought, "What is Gai thinking?" And with that, Hitsugaya and Hikari ran. Gai turned to the woman. "What do you want!?" "...You." "H-Huh?" "Oh, you don't remember?" "...N-No..." These words were the truth and nothing but the truth. Gai Nagareboshi did not have a clue in the world who this evil woman was. All he knew is that her laugh was highly irritating. "Well, let me fill you in..." "To be honest, I don't really care. All I care about is that you've hurt one of my kids, and for that, you're gonna pay!" With this, Gai Nagareboshi rushed at Nika. However, Nika kicked a small pebble near Gai's head which travels faster than the speed of light, speeding past him and colliding with several mountains, destroying them entirely in an colossal explosion. Gai quickly turns around in shock. "Wh...What..." As Gai looked at the destroyed mountains, Nika stomped on railroad bars, which then shake violently towards Gai. The remainder of the railroad bars are instantly uprooted, and Nika knocks her fist against one, which then flies at Gai at the speed of light. "...!!" Somehow, Gai barely dodges, landing on all fours, but Nika kicks and taps more bars at him. Gai scrambles to get out of the way, hastily dodging an array of railroad bars that leave large craters in the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to obscure him. Gai falls, crumpled among the debris, and he looks up to see several more railroad bars crash down upon him. Gai weakly stands up and jumps back, as Nika walks towards him. "Come to think of it, doll...You haven't used your Zanpakuto yet. What's the deal?" By stomping the ground, Nika causes a massive explosion made of earth and rocks to attack Gai, blowing him away. SMASH! Gai's spine collided with a metal railroad bar. The force of that last impact almost killed Gai Nagareboshi there and then. "...Why aren't you using your Zanpakuto?!" The truth had to be told now. "I...I...I..." Silence. "I don't have any Zanpakuto. I'm just a regular soul." "Well, then..." Nika speeds up to Gai, aiming to pluck his heart out. However... Swat. With one swift movement, Gai Nagareboshi knocks Nika's hand away. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Nika is enraged. "How did he block my Vectoriales!?" She's thinking. She creates a massive explosion made of earth and rocks to attack Gai, blowing him back into a shipping container. "Ow..." Gai quickly looks up, as Nika crashes down on him with a dropkick, causing a massive explosion that spills the continents of the shipping containers into the air. Several more containers threaten to topple over onto Gai, who sprints away as Nika stands still, laughing maniacally. How...Gai does not even know how he's survivng all of this. "…!!" And suddenly, wheat flour spills everywhere. The next words send a chill down Gai's spine. "Do you know about dust explosions?" Nika cackles as she raises her arms, igniting a massive dust explosion that eradicates most of the surrounding area. Gai survives the attack, barely alive. "Ehh...ehh..." The woman speeds up next to him. "You lose, doll!" Nika leaps at Gai at the speed of light. Gai, barely standing, responds with a slow, unflinching walk. At that moment, his reiatsu manifested. It expanded and took the form of massive wings of reishi. "The wings of the Hero of Soul Society...Such a sight to behold..." These massive wings of pure energy cast a powerful psychological effect on everyone in the vicinity. Truly, Gai Nagareboshi was no ordinary Soul. Quickly regaining her composure, Nika cackled. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" "Get ready. It looks like..." The next words resound throughout the air. "My strongest attack..." Gai clenches his fist. "Is going to shake you up a bit!" Gai pulls his fist back the moment it makes contact with Nika, so the vector redirection instead pulls it towards her, striking her and blowing her away. She tumbles along the ground. As Retsu Unohana and Natsu arrive, they look on at Gai Nagareboshi, who, panting heavily and having blood ooze from every orfice, passes out. "I...I guess I'm not at my full power yet..." With that, Nika dissapears. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Story Arcs